TORI SHORT STORY 18 — NOT A WALK IN THE PARK
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tori and Stephanie are out for a run one actually sunny day in Gotham when they quite literally collide into someone from Tori's past. Snide comments and rudeness is in store. [Tim's only mentioned. Sorry]
A/N: Sorry this is late! But I did post one! I'm on vacation and lost track of what day it was!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

TORI SHORT STORY #18 — NOT A WALK IN THE PARK

"Bananas,"

"Baked Ziti,"

"Cake,"

"Mix,"

"Together,"

"Forever,"

"Running,"

"Together,"

"Sucks!" cried Stephanie, "I…know….I fight thugs….at night…without…huffing and…puffing…like a dog," she stopped to pull in some air, "But Jesus! I can't keep up with you!"

"Welll," Tori started, "I was on the track team at school, and the soccer team, and the gymnastics team…plus that was before…you know," Tori waved her hand through the air to indicate her point. It was a bright sunny day in Gotham for a change. Tori and Stephanie decided to go for a run in Hyde Park. The park, if they ran the perimeter, is at least six miles. So in other words a very good long run. They'd been playing word games for the time they'd been running which had just morphed into them saying whatever random word made sense in the moment,

"If only Liam were here, head be yelling at you to run faster," Tori said brightly as they continued along the edge of the park. Children ran around the grassy field, climbing trees and rocks or playing on the playground near the center of the park. People threw frisbees to their dogs or walked them around the park while some people sat on benches reading papers or watching their children—parents had to be mindful at parks in Gotham—as they played. Others did their own laps around the park,

"Shut up!" Stephanie groaned, "Why….why did I…agree to this?"

"Just keep talking," Tori said, slowing down slightly…she was going a little fast, "I know running with me isn't a walk in the park—" Stephanie let out a laugh, "—what?"

"Walk…in the…park," she said still giggling, "We're in…a park," Tori rolled her eyes

"Yes Miss Literal," Tori muttered, glancing over at her friend, which resulted in disaster as she plowed straight into some poor sap walking their dog. Tori and the person tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms, leg and hair as well as dirt and got into an even messier tangle as she tried to disentangle herself and get to her feet,

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…are you okay" Tori asked, leaning down and grabbing the person's arm. She yanked them to their feet—a little harder than necessary; Talon strength—only to stumble back in shock, _"Paxton?"_ she gasped,

"Ohh crappers," Stephanie whispered. Indeed it was Paxton Powers. The guy who had a huge crush on Tori back when they were in Middle and some of High school. Who Tori had dumped for Jason—without him knowing really—and who Tori had forgotten along with all her other past boyfriends, not that she had that many. Who she had avoided so well while she was at school because he was obnoxious and still had a thing for her and she just in general didn't like him. It also didn't help that his family was known for being part of corrupt and dishonest means of making money for themselves at the expense of others. Batman had almost gotten Paxton's father in jail several times but the snake just slid through the cracks,

"Vicky?" Paxton asked, raising an eyebrow. Tori cringed, no wonder she didn't like him, no one ever called her that,

"Paxton, for the billionth time, call me Tori," she said,

"I'm surprised you even remember the  
nine hundred and ninety-nine million nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine times you've told me that before," Paxton said snidely as he dusted himself off. He looked pretty much the same. Except maybe taller and a little broader in the shoulders. The same dark beady eyes and the black hair and the stupid straight pointy nose. Tori didn't know why she said yes to going out with him back before she started dating Jason,

"Did you go to Harvard?" she asked crossing her arms,

"I had a week off and thought I visit my parents," he replied as his dog sniffed around their feet,

"Well we've just been going on a run," Tori said. Silence reigned,

"So you're Drake's half-sister,"

"Yup,"

"Any fortune left for the bastard daughter?" he asked, smiling. It might have been a joke but it just made Tori bristle in anger,

"No," she said through gritted teeth, "He never knew about me,"

"Too bad," Paxton said, trying to sound sympathetic,

"Yeah,"

"So there's a charity gala. Are you two attending?" _Oh hell no,_ Tori thought, _he is not getting a date out of Steph or me!_

"Yes we're going. No we're not going with you," she stated flatly, "Try looking for prissy prizes elsewhere," Stephanie let out a laugh but tried to disguise it as a laugh,

"I wasn't—,"

"—Yeah. Whatever Paxy. Bye!" with that said Tori grabbed Stephanie's arm and started running,

"You know you're going to pay for that in some way later right?" Stephanie asked as they gained more distance,

"Whatever. I've had enough of that prick for a lifetime,"

"He'll keep showing up like a bad penny and you know it,"

"Oh shut up!"

"Definitely not a walk in the park," Stephanie said grinning impishly. Tori growled at her and sprinted on ahead forcing Stephanie to sprint harder than she should to keep up. She smirked, ignoring her friend's cry to slow down.

* * *

A/N: UGH Hate the name 'Vicky' reminds me of Icky Vicky from the _Fairly Odd Parents._ I also hate the name Kathy too...dunno why, just do.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next Short Story on Wednesday! AND Things To Resolve on Monday!


End file.
